


Pickle Jar

by HIJIKL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIJIKL/pseuds/HIJIKL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS TILL END OF SEASON 9. Cas tries making Demon Dean a sandwich. Destiel. Short Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickle Jar

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Holli1012B (also her twitter handle) and betaed by me (solara-chan)
> 
> We do not own Supernatural

"Cas" Dean said quietly, his eyes moving over Cas' silhouette in the kitchen.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas called absently, staring down at an uncooperative jar of pickles

"What are you doing, you've been in the kitchen for like 20 mins man." Dean lifted his arms in exasperation.

"I was going to make you a sandwich" Cas said while glaring accusingly at the pickle jar "but the pickles are not cooperating.

"You know I’m not hungry anymore Cas." Dean said, raising himself off the edge of the bed and moving to be beside Cas in the kitchen, his face hovering an inch or so from Cas' cheek as he stared down at the offending pickles. "You in a pickle man"

Cas rolled his eyes as Dean laughed in his ear "I don't understand why that is funny."

Dean’s laughter lazily slowed "oh huggy bear, don't you ever change" Dean threw his arm over Cas’ shoulder smiling brightly.

"Are you sure you don’t want to be cured?" Cas asked quietly, seeing Dean’s true face under the freckled facade

Dean leaned into Cas, his black eyes gleaming devilishly "I’m not so bad" he kissed Cas softly at first, Cas fighting against this strange sensation until his thoughts became too fuzzy and he fell back against the fridge, Dean’s hands busily tugging at the belt on his pants.

"The sandwich..."

"Oh shut the fuck up about the sandwich."


End file.
